piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters/Humans
Minor Human Characters are humans who have been shown and identified, but, as of yet, hold no significant nor recurring roles. Camilla Camilla is a student that's only mentioned in "Makeover Nightmare". It's unknown which of the student in Ms. Tilly's class is Camilla. Christian Dior Christian Dior was a French fashion designer, best known as the founder of one of the world's top fashion houses, also called Christian Dior. He is only mentioned by Tasha Robinson in "Fashion Backwards". See more on Christian Dior. Coco Chanel Gabrielle Bonheur "Coco" Chanel was a French fashion designer and business woman. She first appears pictured in "First Impressions" and later mentioned by Tasha Robinson in "Fashion Backwards". See more on Gabrielle "Coco" Chanel. Jane Robinson Jane Robinson is the youngest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Robinson as well as Tasha and Eva Robinson's younger sister. She's only mentioned in "Labyrinth". Julia's adopted cousin In "To Tutor or Not to Tutor", Julia Cooper mentioned that she has a cousin who is Madame Frechette's best friend's mother's twin. It's unknown if the cousin is from Joe's or Amanda's side. Julia and Michelle's real parents The real parents of Michelle Fairchild and Julia Cooper are so far only mentioned. They gave away their daughters for adoption when they're just toddlers. Lars Lars is a student that's only mentioned in "Makeover Nightmare". It's unknown which of the student in Mrs. Tilly's class is Lars. Madame Frechette Madame Frechette is a teacher at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York who's only mentioned in "To Tutor or Not to Tutor". Mr. and Mrs. Bradley Mr. and Mrs. Bradley are parents of William Bradley. They're only mentioned in "Father's Day". Mr. and Mrs. Henderson Mr. Henderson and Mrs. Henderson are parents of Lilith Henderson. Mrs. Henderson is mentioned to own three Ferrari cars in "The Secret". Both parents are also mentioned in "Father's Day". In "Golden Ticket", it's revealed that Mr. Henderson owns a company that sends a plane to France. Mrs. Zimmer Mrs. Zimmer is Austin Zimmer's mother and Mrs. Henderson sister. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Lindsay Robinson are parents of Tasha, Eva, and Jane Robinson. They're only mentioned in "The Secret", "Labyrinth", and "Father's Day". Lindsay Robinson owns fourteen nail salons, four Ferrari cars. Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Mr. Ryan and Mrs. Ryan are parents of Sam Ryan. They are only mentioned in "Father's Day". At the end of the episode, Sam calls his parents to tell them that he loves them, though it's unknown if he's talking to his mother and/or father. Mr. and Mrs. Skornik Mr. and Mrs. Skornik are parents of Dory Skornik. In "Father's Day", Dory can be seen with the rest of the PINY students walking home for Father's Day. Mrs. Skornik is only mentioned in "Looking For Dory" when she calls from her daughter's cellphone to talk to her. Mrs. Fairchild Mrs. Fairchild was the wife of James Fairchild. She's only mentioned in "PINY Runway", "Baby Pictures", and "Who Is Michelle?". According to her husband, they both adopted Michelle when she was only a toddler. As seen in the photo, Mrs. Fairchild was a middle-aged woman with brown hair that's braided down the left side of her body and a gray streak on her left bangs. She wore a yellow shirt with a stripe in the chest area and a purple jacket. Pierre Cardin Pierre Cardin is a French fashion designer who introduced the "bubble dress" in 1954. He's only mentioned by Rania Forbes in "First Impressions". See more on Pierre Cardin. Roberta Roberta is a student that's only mentioned in "Makeover Nightmare". It's unknown which of the student in Ms. Tilly's class is Roberta. Sam's uncle and aunt Sam's uncle and aunt are only mentioned in "The Fake Date". They're only mentioned by their nephew when he is telling Michelle that he have to go to a play with them. It's unknown if they are from Mr. Ryan's or Mrs. Ryan's side. Trivia * It's implied that Julia named her chameleon after Christian Dior. Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Deceased